Ask Ib Garry And Mary! (Includes other anime RPG games!)
by Oshoku no kyoki
Summary: Ask Ib Garry and Mary! And also other RPG game characters! (SO SORRY FOR QUITTING THE STORY FOR A WHILE D:)
1. Chapter 1

Ask Ib Garry and Mary!

Lets begin the show shall we?

Asker: Garry is that a spider on your hair?

Garry: …

Garry: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH THERES A SPIDER ON MY HEAD!

Ib points at Garry and laughs like a maniac

Ib: YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA AAAAAA

Question 2

Asker: Garry are you a pedophile?

Garry: I am not a pedophile.

Garry wraps arms around Ib and Mary

Mary: WTF ARE YOU DOING

Garry: Idk…

Question 3

Asker: Ib do you and Garry…well you know?

Garry: Ib and me don't have that kind of relationshi- Ib sits on Garry

Garry: Ib what are you doing!?

Ib: I'm on top…

Garry: …

Question 4

Asker: Garry your so hot i love you i'm your biggest fan CAN I WASH YOUR UNDERWEAR?!

Garry: Ummm no?

Asker: Why not?!

Garry: Well um because i mum

Garry thinks and comes up with the only idea he has

Garry: Because IB WASHES MY UNDERWEAR AND WERE MARRIED!

Silence…

Ib: Garry i don't do that but… if you want to :)

Garry: Wait i was joking i was joking IB STAY AWAY YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

I don't even know what happened to Garry

Question 5

Asker: Mary Garry what would you guys in a room together?

Mary: Well…

Meanwhile in a room

Garry and mary sitting in a white room

Mary: Hey garry?

Garry: Yeah Mary?

Mary: What would you do if only two people could get out of here?

Garry: Well i guess i would surrender my self heh…

Mary: Well could you surrender yourself now?

Mary holding a knife

Question 6

Asker: Hey Garry Ib is dead!

Garry: WHAAAAAAAAAT NOOOOO WHHHHHHYYYYYYYY?!

Asker: Just kidding

Garry: T_T wheres Ib?

Asker: She's at the ice cream shop why?

Garry zooms off already

Asker: T_T

At the ice cream shop

Garry Runs in the ice cream shop

Garry: IBB!

Ib: Garry?

Garry hugs Ib

Garry: Ib I LOVE YOU NEVER LEAVR ME AGAIN IB I WUB YOU

Every one in the shop is looking at garry

Garry: Oh umm… hi?

Everyone: PEDOPHILE KILL HIM!

Garry: YAAAAAAH

Gets chased out of the shop*

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Theses questions are from!

Looking at one card…

Chewy: WORLDSDREAMERGIRL14! And no your questions aren't stupid :D

Lets begin! Asking Ib Garry and mary!

Episode 2

Dreamgirl: Garry why do you talk like a lady?

Garry: This question again? well. i guess i need to act nice so i can Attract Little gir- I mean um that's how i am! Hahaha!

Question 2

Dreamgirl: Ib if only one of them you could ever talk to again, Garry Or Mary?

Ib: Wow…umm i really love them both and there both my best friends, I guess I would talk to Garry and write a note for mary for Garry to give her.

Chewy: T_T SO SAD!

Question 3

Dreamgirl: Mary why do you hate Garry?  
Mary: BECAUSE GARRY WONT TAKE IB AWAY FROM ME I WON'T LET HIM I WON'T! I WILL KILL HIM I WILL SMASH HE'S FACE IN THEN SHOVE HIS FACE IN HIS THROAT THEN MAKE HIM POOP IT OUT THEN KILL HIM AGAIN AND AGAIN AND I WILL HAVE IB ALLLLLLLL TO ME HAHAAHAMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAALOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO OLLOLOLOLOLOLOHAHAHAAHAHA

Dreamgirl: …

Garry: T_T don't kill me… :…(

Ib: Wow… mary…

Garry's thoughts Please say she's a freak and doesn't want to be with her anymore!

Ib: That really touched my heart

Garry's mouth drops

Garry: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAT?!

The end

Thank you Worldsdreamgirl14! your awesome and you get the DA BEST Reward for asking questions first! Congratz congratz make sure you ask more questions dreamgirl we all know your Garry's dream girl :3

Garry: Wait what Ib's my dream girl…

Everyone at the ice cream shop is behind garry holding bats and torchs

Icecreampeople: PEDOPHILE KILL HIM!

Garry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Runs away

Chewy: LAWLS ROFL HAHAHAHAHAAHAA Okay i'm sorry.

MaryIbGarryIcecreampeopleDreamgirlChewy: THANKS FOR READING MAKE SURE TO LEAVE MORE QUESTIONS AND REVIEWS!

Mary: Because if you don't i'll kill you! :)

IbGarryIcecreampeopleDreamgirlChewy: Looks at mary…

Mary: Uhh hi?

Icecreampeople: Hey shouldn't we be chasing the peed?

Garry: OH SHI-

The end 


	3. Chapter 3

Today's readers are!

Looks at one card again

Chewy: WORLDSDREAMERGIRL14! AGAIN! CONGRATZ DREAMGIRL YOU WON THE REWARD FOR DOING THE SECOND REVIEW PRETTY MUCH RIGHT AWAY!

Let's begin shall we…

Asker: Mary eat snickers. you get a little psychopathic when you're hungry

Mary: WTF ARE SNICKERS?! I WOULD NEVER EAT THEM THEY WOULD TASTE BITTER I WOULD NEVER ACCEPT THE GIFT FROM ANYONE!

Ib: Here mary these are snickers. Hands over snickers to mary

Mary: Oh thanks Ib *Chew chew* Wow there really good!

Asker: …

Garry: Here mary here's some snickers.

Mary: GTFO GARRY! *Takes garry's snickers and eats them* THEY TASTE REALLY BAD! *Eats Ib's snickers* Mmmm yummy Ib!

Garry: D:

Ib: :D

Question 2

Asker: Creepy. blue dolls. i know why those are creepy *Shivers* But, if You had the chance to destroy all of them, violently or not, what would you Do?

Garry: Hmmm i would BURN THEM ALL AND STA-

Ib looks at Garry with big eyes

Ib: Don't kill the bunnies Garry…please?

Garry: CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE SO KAWAII OF COURSE I WOULDN'T DO THAT IB NOW STOP MAKING A SAD FACE ITS A DISSERVICE TO YOUR CUTE FACE! :3 *Hugs Ib* Ib: Garry?

Garry: Yeah Ib?

Ib:… Why do you have your hand on my butt and your other hand on my chest?

Garry: Huh? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Icecreampeople: KILL HIM DESTROY HIM PEDO!

Garry: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Run's away

Note: The ice-cream people are from episode one so i am calling them ice-cream people because they were at a ice-cream shop and they think garry's a pedo but the icecreampeople there all like 20 to 40 year old people Who Hate Pedophiles and they chase Garry with giant forks and Torches so yeah Wow this was a long note :D on with the story"

Question 3 Asker: Did you see the dolls as bunnies, or do you seriously think those...things...are cute? *shivers again*

Mary: I saw them as both.

Asker: Huh?

Mary: In the room it started as bunnies then the next time i went in There It was dolls. but then it was like the room was flashing and i saw bunnies A few times. :)

Asker: Oh.

Hater: Wow dat wasn't very funy question oh we all know you can't spell Garry With out GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY HAHAHAHAHAHHEOIFHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAYAYAYAYAYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHFHIEWADH AHAHAHWHDHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA i'm sorry

Chewy: Hater's grammar's suck. Question 4

Asker: Ib macaroons! what'd you think have you tried any yet?

Ib: Yeah! there really yummy and tasty but Garry say's i'm more tasty!

Asker: Wat? O.O

Garry: What she means by that…

Icecreampeople: KILL HIM!

Garry: YAAAAAH

Runs away

Please be silent for a moment we have a voicemail from our Royal Asker Dreamsgirl!

Worldsdreamergirl14: *coughs* Inhales* Citizens of the Ice Cream people…

WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO KILL GARRY?! No...wait...I AM NOW ORDERING YOU TO STOP TRYING TO KILL GARRY! If you must beat him up...Don't hurt him too badly! NOT THE FACE! OR THE HAIR! Or really anything that would prevent him from showing up...That would kinda defeat the purpose of the whole 'Ask Ib, Marry AND Garry' thing...

Icecreampeople: HAHAHA MAKE US IN YOUR DREAMS

Dreamer: *AngryFace* About to snaaap

GRrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

Icecreampeople: AAAAAAH

Dreamer Towers over them and is a giant now with fire in her eyes

Dreamer: YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO DIE!

Icecreampeople: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Runs away

The end!

Chewy: Thanks dreamer for asking the questions for episode One and now three We love you!

Dreamer: OH guys you didn't need to make me a cake!

Ib: We wanted too for our great friend dreamer!

Garry: Yeah Mary and Ib and Chewy made it I set up the room though and the Balloons

Dreamer looks around

Dreamer: You did a terrible job garry…

Garry: WHAAT?!

Ib: Dreamer chan! I set up the roses and the purple balloons it was my Idea

Dreamer: Wow it's amazing! good job Ib

Garry: Wat? T_T

Mary: I did the fake yellow roses dreamer! :)

Dreamer: Good job mary it's amazing!

Dreamer crouches down with both them and pat's there head.

Hater walks in party

Hate: Heeeeeey losers! *Snork* And Ib is a little bit ugly today and mary too

Dreamer gets up raged

Dreamer: What the f*** did you just say. you little nerd?

Hater: Umm i said Ib is ugly!

Dreamer: How bout you go look in the mirror and you will see the one who's Ugly.

Hater: I don't have a mirror because i'm not a girl

Dreamer: What? OH NEVER MIND YOUR GOING TO DIE! *Pulls out chainsaw*

IbMaryGarry: Where did she get that chainsaw?

Dreamer chases hater

Hater: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AH!

They are out of the room*

*Meat crunching*

Hater: AAAAAAAAAAAAH…

*The screams died down.*

Dreamer walks back in covered in blood but the chainsaw is no where to be found.

Dreamer: Well that taken care of… *Smiles

IbGarryMary: :O

Dreamer: Well it's cake time! NOOM NOM NOM NOM

Later

IbMary: GARRY DID YOU PUT A LAX IN HER CAKE?

Garry: NO NO I DID NOT!

IbMary Chases Garry around the room while dreamer is in the bathroom. Dropping rocks in the swamp *If you know what i mean.*

Ib Mary Stop dead in there tracks They realizes something!

IT WAS THE HATER!

GODDAMN TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLS!

The end

Finally 


	4. Chapter 4

Ask Ib Garry And Mary!

Chewy: Alright everyone today dreamer's friend is here i think her name is… Naoami? yeah that's it. She will be here in the show now! Yay!

Naomi: Hey guys!

Chewy: STFU

Naomi: T_T

Chewy: Lets begin shall we?

Ask Ib Garry and Mary!

Episode 4

Naomi: Hi, my name's Naomi. I'm a friend of Dreamer's. WHO GAVE HER THE FRIGGING CHAINSAW WHILE SHE WAS HYPER ON SODA?! She acts as bats*** insane as Aya Drevis AND Aya's father combined when soda is involved...  
Dreamer: *Comes into the room holding a bat* That's true, my usual method of punishment is this baseball bat. Not unlike Aki. It's much more fun and gives them a chance to beg for mercy. Naomi: You've had candy at some point today...Haven't you?  
Dreamer: *Grins* Yup! Anyway, more questions!

Question 1

Asker: Garry. What was the first thing you thought when you first met Ib?  
Garry: When i first saw Ib… I knew I had to protect her from monster Including the monsters from her dreams.

Asker: T_T Waaah! So pewdful

Question 2

Asker: Mary Same question!

Mary: When i first met Ib I wanted her to be by my side forever. i wanted To be together forever.

Asker: Aww T_T a little bit creepy though.

Question 3

Asker: Ib Again, same. But for both of them.

Ib: When I met them both. I felt friendship it heartbroken me when Garry Knocked mary out, because she was a painting but…painting or not, i still Love her and I love Garry…

Asker: T_T EVEN MORE PEWDFUL BRAVO BRAVO! Clap clap*

Question 4

Asker: Garry would you rather have sex with Ib or have sex with a duck?

Garry: O.O W-Wha? *Blushes* W-W-Wait Ib? me and h-Her? oh god *Thinks about Ib* *NOSE BLEEDS* *Passes out*

Asker: I guess he picks Ib.

Question 5

Asker: Ib have you seen Garry smoke before?

Ib: Well yeah he isn't a heavy one though. I'm helping him stop.

Asker: T_T

Question 6

Asker: Ib told me that you smoke Garry and your breaking her heart! How Dare you!

Garry: Well i'm trying to stop. and Ib is helping me stop. a-and This is Why i have lemon drop candies to stop… you know the stress from smoking? There both habits i can't stop. i don't even taste the candies I Just Crunched them up.

Asker: :(

Question 7

(Note i think this is a record how many questions we asked. .

Asker: Mary if you love Ib why did you try to kill her?

Mary: … Well I react violently towards things. and she was near my Painting. but I was stuck there. begging for someone to come…

Asker: T_T this is like the 1000th time i cried! :…(

Question 8

Asker: Garry! there's someone trying to be better then you!

Garry: HUH! WHERE?

Asker points to blonde guy

Garry walks over to him*

Garry: WHO ARE YOU?!

Guy: Oh my name is david

Garry: David!? stupid name!

Ib blushes*

Ib: Oh my gosh it's the guy who has the fruit knife the crowbar and the Pistol* Ib whispers

Garry: Heeeeh?

David kneels down to Ib*

David: You must be the famous Ib I heard about you. you look cuter then They say.

Ib blushes*

Garry's face turns red in anger*

Garry: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Garry chases david away*

Ib: He was so hot…

Asker: O.O

The end

Chewy: Wow that was fun and a lot of questions! For now on We will be Having new people! oh and naomi what's up with dreamer?

Naomi: For some reason, cake has no effect on her personality, but every OTHER sugary thing does...  
Dreamer: Thank you guys for the cake! I think I'll go beat up that hater some more for putting that lax in my cake... (Divine fury of Dreamer being tested, please stand by)  
Naomi: This could take a while. Later! *Runs off* DREAMER! LET ME HELP!  
Dreamer: Sure!

Chewy: Oh dear. those two… well welcome david guys from The crooked man We will be also having Aya Aki and others!

IbMaryGarryChewyIcecreampeopledreamernaomi: PLEASE REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEWS COME BACK AGAIN PLEASE! 3

The end 


	5. Chapter 5

Chewy: Sure naomi she can come into the show.

Dreamer: NO WERE NOT LETTING HER!

Naomi: But why can't she?

Dreamer: We already let you come last chapter!

Naomi: You already made me separated from her in our story! We are a PACKAGE deal! You wanna be friends with me, you gotta be at least nice to her!  
Dreamer: UGH! FINE! Hannah! Get over here, you had some questions, didn't you?!

Hannah: *Runs over* Yes I did! Hi everyone! My name is Hannah and Naomi and I are twins!

Naomi!: Hey sis! *Hugs* Glad you're here!

Chewy: Sister love… :)

Hannah: *Hugs back* Me too! Now for the questions…

Question 1

Asker: Garry, you smoke?! away my question is this: If Ib was older…Would You hesitate to ask her out?

Garry: I wouldn't hesitate to ask her out right now!

Icecreampeople: PEDO PHILE KILL HIM!

Garry: YAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Question 2

Asker: Mary, did you create the sketchbook part of the gallery or was that Also guertena? or was it the place where your painting was he made and then You set up the rest?

Mary: I drew the sketchbook because I'm better at drawing then Guertena!

Asker: *Rolls eyes* Yeah right

Question 3

Asker: Ib, anything about the gallery that you liked? i know that it was Mostly hell but… you know any artwork that didn't try to kill you That you Liked?

Ib: Milk puzzle!

Asker: O.O *i thought she was going to say embodiment of spirt or something…

Question 4

Asker: Mary, what would you do if Ib was a boy and Garry was a girl?

Mary: The same…

Chewy: I thought david was going to be here.

David: Hey guys!

Ib: Davy!

David: Hello Ib!

Chewy: Guys welcome Aki from Miaso also welcome… Aya from mad father! Also Welcome Hiroshi from ao oni! welcome Madotsuki from yume nikki!  
Welcome Miki! from paranoiac!

Miki: Hey guys!

Aya: Hello!

Aki: What's up! Yo! *Crosses arms*

Hiroshi: Nice to meet you.

Madotsuki: H-Hi!

Chewy: Well that's all of them.

Question 5

Asker: Madotsuki are you a lesbian?

Madotsuki: No!

Asker: Okay.

Question 6

Asker: Hiroshi did you think that the Ao oni looks more purple then blue?  
XD

Hiroshi: Uh yes i do.

Asker: And he has a weird body! What do you think about the ao oni?

Hiroshi: I thought monsters never exist but, once i saw the Ao oni I don't Know what to believe anymore.

Question 7

Asker: AYA

Aya: Yess?

Asker: Do you have a crush on the blonde boy?!

Aya: *Blushes* U-Uh no i don't!

Asker: Tell me…

Aya: I don't!

Asker: TELL ME

Aya pulls out chainsaw and chases asker

Question 8

Asker: David what do you think about Ib?

David: Uh *blushes* She's very cute thats for sure. And Aya and her Are Getting along very well.

Asker: How bout Garry? Did you get along with him yet?

David: Uh lets just say he won't let me.

Garry: THERE YOU ARE DAVID

David: Uh oh! better go!

Garry chases David away.

Asker: Aw too bad.

Question 9

(Note i just realize something… so far all the grown men in this show Are Pedos)

Asker: Mary, Do you like bacon?

Mary: I LOVE BACON!

Stuffs mouth with bacon while derping…

Asker: O.O o-okay!

Were done folks!

Chewy: Wow that was good!

Chewy looks at dreamer hannah and naomi… (There playing cards…) Chewy thought

Naomi: Dreamer it's your turn...

Hannah: Dreamer?

Dreamer: I AM THE UNDERMINER! I WILL DRILL HOLES IN YOUR FLOOR! *Runs out with a big drill and tries to drill*

Naomi & Hannah: *Sweatdrop*

Naomi: Hannah, please tell me you hid the ice cream...

Hannah: *Gasp* Oh no! I'm sorry!

Naomi: *Sighs* It's fine Hannah. Just gimme a sec. *runs after Dreamer*  
*Crashing noises and glass breaking, a cat meowing, and the sound of someone barfing*

Chewy: O.O Alright. Well that's it folks!

ChewyIbMaryGarryHiroshiAkiAyaMadotsukiMikiDavid: PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE YOUR QUESTIONS AND REVIEWS! IN THE REVIEW SECTION BAI BAI!

Note: I realized miki aki didn't talk today… they were drinking tea i think, 


End file.
